


无神论

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 补档，是个车





	无神论

在突然的告白之后，赤司眼前一黑，又被虹村压在床上。退烧药持续在他的体内作用，身上软绵绵的没有力气。就算是借着床头已经被虹村调暗的灯光，但是过近的距离，让虹村修造的脸仍旧不甚清晰。“唔，修造，太近了……”鼻翼间已经充盈着那个人的气味，还有蒸腾的热度。  
“征……”虹村修造似乎很执着于这个称呼。耳边重复着虹村包含浓浓情欲的低沉音色。锁骨被对方的手指反复摩挲，头昏脑涨渐渐被体内的躁动替代。  
虹村修造满意的观察赤司征十郎的每一个反应，凑过去与他交换一个黏糊糊的湿吻，舌尖挑开牙冠，引导赤司与他舞蹈。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着面颊滴下。同时虹村手上动作不停，带着情欲的手掌抚摸过赤司的腰侧，小腹，引得赤司又一阵颤抖。  
“征，把你给我……”在赤司耳边轻语，诱惑他说出想要的答案。  
赤司的理智已经被蚕食殆尽，他慢慢思索着，双手环上虹村的后脑，用同样炽热的呼吸回应。  
“好……”

虹村修造大约觉得，赤司征十郎从来没有比现在更可爱过了。  
帮赤司脱去身上碍事的衣物，他的手顺着手感顺滑的脊背向下，很快摸到后股，触碰到那个小穴时，怀里的人不安的抖了一下。虹村继续舔吻赤司的耳廓，手离开了后方，转而爱抚前面已经些许挺立的茎体。  
“唔！嗯……”赤司挣扎般的扭动身子，似乎想要逃离快感的钳制。但因为发烧的缘故，虹村稍一使劲就能让他不能挣扎。感觉到手中轻握着的东西温度又升高，前端颤抖着冒出爱液。“好敏感啊，征。”  
嘴上还不忘调笑，慢慢套弄着赤司的茎体，把手指间的液体涂抹在赤司的会阴和下体。另一只手也去挑逗赤司胸前的红缨，在反复的揉搓按压和舌尖的舔吻后，赤司胸前满是水色，在昏黄的光线下，撩拨虹村的理智。  
“呜……”恍惚中赤司终于知道了虹村的恶劣，脑内如同煮沸的水，欲望咕嘟咕嘟地炸开。“修造……你，别……嗯！”  
在赤司的注意力集中在前方时，虹村的另一只手移到小穴附近，刚才趁赤司分神，手里已经挤好了润滑液。湿凉的液体已经捂得温热，虹村探入两根手指，慢慢的搅动。“征，放松。不然会弄伤你的。”  
里面的高温不断磨损虹村残余的理智，赤司大口喘着气，慢慢放松紧绷的身体。虹村耐心的等待赤司适应，然后慢慢探入第三根手指，继续缓慢地开拓。  
窗外芝加哥的夜色正浓。

“修，修造……可以了……”思维能力几乎被欲望吞噬的赤司已经撑不住了，他尽力压抑着呻吟声。虽然已经吃了退烧药，但是现在的身体状况没办法让他继续忍受下去。虹村察觉到赤司的体力不济，用嘴唇触了触赤司的额头，体温没有再升高的趋势。手下的扩张也差不多了，他看着赤司的双眼。暖焰色的眼中，光亮不太清明，满溢着情欲。额前的头发乱七八糟的被汗水黏在皮肤上。  
“征，你是属于我的。”  
话音刚落，虹村一直在赤司会阴磨蹭的巨大便挺腰进入。赤司没能压抑住齿间的甜腻声音，压抑的呻吟拔高“啊嗯！嗯……不，不要……太嗯……”  
虹村凑过来，把赤司的声音全部用吻封在唇齿间。胯下先是缓慢摆动，之后慢慢加快。赤司在被虹村顶的只能发出单音节的呻吟，思维混乱成麻，然后再虹村的前后抚弄下，达到了顶峰。  
虹村把赤司抱住，就着结合的姿势，让他慢慢坐到自己怀里。赤司还飘忽在高潮的余韵里，浑身无力只能任由虹村摆布。虹村调整好姿势，让赤司揽住自己的脖子，轻柔的啄吻他潮红的双颊。  
“唔……哈啊……”渐渐恢复意识的赤司，因为虹村的动作，他的下身又慢慢起了反应。恢复聚焦的双眼正好对上虹村漆黑的瞳，他看到虹村黑色的眼中，满满的全是自己。  
“征，征……”  
双眼中的爱恋和耳畔回荡的爱语中，是赤司能接收到的满满爱意。  
他的嘴角慢慢上扬，指尖抵住虹村的嘴唇。慢慢开口——  
“修造，我爱你。”

芝加哥的黎明到来还有很久，夜，还很长。


End file.
